Xenosaga Episode IV: Wiedergeburt eines Monsters
by Ayreth
Summary: Join Shion, Jr. and Allen on their journey through space and time, to the mysterious world of Lost Jerusalem. With the help of Captain Mathews, Hammer and Tony, the trio make their way to the land of origin, in search of answers, and lost dreams...
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizon as three friends, stood on the soils of a land, lost in time. A short, brunette female, a shorter red haired male and a tall dirty-blonde male. All gazing out at the light, from their position. It was bright as it rose. They had been travelling for quite some time. Several scares of not having enough food, or fuel to get them here. Behind them, was a large, blue-green space ship, better known as the Elsa. It was hard to believe that they had actually made it here. It was... destroyed, yet after the long wait, and the knowledge of just what it meant... It was beautiful. Little grass grew here, most was a barren waste land, with destroyed old buildings, cracked roads and other areas were simply plains of dirt, and rock.

The three stood and watched as the sun rose, however. Not worried much at all of what may happen to them now. Silence overcame the area, and they assumed that it's how it had sounded the entire time, since over four thousands years ago... So long, yet... Here they were. It was amazing that it hadn't been _completely_ demolished in that time.

"We're here." came a voice from the taller male.

"Lost Jerusalem..." said the female. They continued just staring in awe at the land before them.

"We've gotta be careful. Probably shouldn't stay outside for too long all at once, either. Without the E.S.'s, we're pretty vulnerable." the red-head pointed out, looking up to the others. "But we may as well start now... The sun's coming up, and we'll have the light we need to look for clues." The others nodded in agreement, and the three started off walking.

Their steps were slow-paced, as they went through this old world. Though new to them, they knew that it had been here much longer.

"The land of origin... Our homeland... And Zohar's original cradle." the female said. "Allen, can you... really believe it?"

"I know what you mean, Cheif. I never thought we'd make it this far."

"Ah, what the Hell are you two talkin' about? Never thought we'd make it?" The shortest piped up, a cocky grin on his face, "I'd say you're full of it, but... I kinda agree. I mean, Lost Jerusalem?"

"Jr..."

"Uh, yeah Shion?"

"Do you sense anything near-by?" Shion looked to the red-head and tilted her head a bit, curiously. He was a special realian... If anything was coming close, he'd be first to know, right?

"No, not really..."

"Odd... Didn't Nephilim and chaos, send the Gnosis here..?" She pondered a moment, hoping they'd actually come to the right planet, and not some other place. Though this looked right. Barren, destroyed, abandonned. Four thousand years of nothingness. She wasn't even really sure if what she was seeing, was really buildings and roads. And not just large rocks. The wood in them had rotted(not that she'd have recognized them as wooden houses anyways, since the only person she knew with a house like that, was... her brother Jin... who had unfortunately died attempting to protect chaos, Nephilim and Abel, along side her creation, and best friend; KOS-MOS.

"Yeah... They were supposed to."

Shion's mind went back to that day... She had managed to leave Jin on good terms... And chaos and KOS-MOS had never been on bad terms... but still... All three of them would be missed greatly.

She shook her head to clear her mind, but as soon as she had come back to reality, she heard a howl- no. It sounded more like... a whale..? Where they close to the ocean, she wondered? Perhaps... This was a new land, after all. "Are we..."

"Gnosis!" Jr. called out, and readied his guns.

"We have no Hilbert Effect here!" Shion stated.

"Damn!" Jr. said, firing bullets from those two pistols anyways. KOS-MOS was gone, they had no 100-series, and U.R.T.V.'s couldn't do it, unfortunately... They'd been created for brute-force in war, not for the destruction of Gnosis.

The whale-noise grew louder, and Shion raised her weapon... She wasn't sure what the MWS would do against a Gnosis who hadn't been brought into the physical world by the Hilbert Effect, but she wasn't going to just stand there and be killed by the rejecting soul of the past. It was then, however, as Shion charged for a blast at the beast, that a glimmer in the sky sparkled. It sent out an odd feeling, over the world, and though Jr.'s guns were blaring, and the Gnosis' whale-like call was sounding... she could almost hear a voice. A familiar voice...

_ "Shion..."_ was all it said. A female's voice, soft and calm. Almost monotoned. _"You cannot defeat the Gnosis on your own. Allow me to help you."_ As she closed her eyes, she saw those crimson stare, gazing out of the darkness created by her eyelids. All went silent around her for a moment. Then the sound of an explosion went off in her head, and she fell to her knees, then collapsed to the ground on her side. Yells of worry from Jr. and Allen came around her, and soon after, she felt them shaking at her shoulders.

Her eyes opened, and she looked around. "What... What happened..?" she asked. Her location, was familiar. The Elsa. She was in the female quarters of the ship, and Jr. and Allen were nowhere to be seen. They weren't allowed in there, she remembered... But... it didn't answer her question. A pink-colored robot hopped a bit up and down, next to the large swirl-eyed bunny, a little ways away. "Do... you know what happened..?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"SHION WAS YELLING IN HER SLEEP." the robot replied.

"Ah... it was... just a dream..?" she spun her feet out to the floor off the bed and stood slowly, placing a hand to her head.

"ALMOST TO LOST JERUSALEM." the robot said, and hopped a bit more.

Shion nodded and smiled. "Thank you." and with that, she decided to go find the boys... She walked to the door and stepped out, into the main lobby area of the Elsa, and let out a soft sigh. She turned and went toward the bridge and found Tony and Hammer bickering about something, and Captain Mathews telling both of them to "Shut the Hell up!" it was a typical day on the Elsa... Jr. and Allen, however, were no where to be seen on the bridge. She turned, and left, deciding to leave those three to their business, and head back toward the diner area. She was greeted by another robot, with a quick; "HELLO SHION." she nodded and waved a bit, noticing Allen sitting at a table near the back, and Jr. playing that weird HaKox game that KAMAKAZE had set up for them.

She made her way to the back, and got greetings from the others, as she took a seat next to Allen, looking up through the skylight, to the starry expanse all around them. "How long do you think it'll be before we get there..?" she asked, and Jr. smirked, turning away from the game, as he finished a level.

"Can't say for sure... Though this is takin' a damn long time, thanks to there being no UMN Columns to jump through." that was something everyone could agree on, for sure. The trip was a long one, but... it gave them some time to relax a bit, too. They had gone a couple years with no relaxation what-so-ever. Getting dragged into the long prophetic-like journy thanks to Wilhelm. It was annoying, the more she thought about it... But she wouldn't let the past get in the way of her future. They were losing distance between themselves and Lost Jerusalem. They had promised chaos that they would do everything in their power, to help him, as he had helped them. Though that may not have been his goal on what to get them to do, it's how Shion took it. He said to shape their own future... Shion wanted to shape hers, so she could help those who deserved it. And if anyone in the world deserved her help, it was chaos and Nephilim. They'd both done so much for her...

"Errr... this is uh... Your captain speaking..." Mathews started, over an intercom system. "You guys might... wanna get up here and see this." he said, then the message was over. Jr. laughed a bit, but anyone could tell he was as nervous as Captain Mathews had seemed in his announcement. Allen was no better, of course, which caused Shion to worry; Which seemed to be her specialty lately...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, the wonderful land of fanfiction writing. This is my first self-written fanfic. Most of the time, the closest I get is role-playing, so this is a new-<strong>**ish**** situation for me. We now join the trio, Shion Uzuki, U.R.T.V. #666 Rubedo; also known as Gaignun Kukai Jr. and Allen Ridgeley on their quest for knowledge of the past, and their lovely findings on the planet 'Lost Jerusalem'. I'm writing this, as though it picks up from the very end of the third episode of the Xenosaga game series. I'm going to give this the name of my role play, actually; "Xenosaga Episode IV: Wiedergeburt eines Monsters" translated in English, is "Rebirth of a Monster". Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**All Xenosaga related material, such as past story references, characters' names, personalities and appearances, the title "Xenosaga" itself, and any terms, items and/or relics(such as the Zohar) and anything else that may come up that's related to the games themselves, belong to Tetsuya Takahashi and Monolith Soft. I do not claim to own any of these things =) **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Gnosis were horrible beings... They had rejected being sent to Lost Jerusalem, and now, they once more flew free? Some had gone, some had stayed... Most of which stayed had been killed by KOS-MOS and Jin Uzuki(Bless his soul). But now... As they came toward a small planet, it would seem that... someone-no. some_thing _was going to get in their way.

"Approaching quickly... Fourty seven seconds 'til Impact!" Hammer announced.

"'The hell we're impacting with that!" Mathews denied, "Tony! Hit the ten! Avoid that thing!"

"It's too big, captain! I'll try though!"

That's when it happened. Shion's eyes closed and she heard that voice from in her dreams again. She wasn't sure of who it was, but had a pretty good guess. It was a kind, soft voice, one of someone who she believed to be a good friend, but at the same time, couldn't find it in her to call her such a thing... "No!" she started, running up to the front section of the bridge, still behind Tony, but ahead of Mathews and Hammer. "Go straight through."

"What the... Shion, are you nuts? It'll destroy the ship!"

"Just _trust _me on this!" She said, looking out the window. What they were flying towards, was a rather large Gnosis. It was a whale-form, howling through space, but no one could hear it. She could... It was odd that she could hear it... It was so loud! "Just do it, please! We'll make it through!"

Jr. stepped forward then, nodding. "I believe Shion, come on! She found us that column before, right? I know it may sound crazy but..."

"Little master..?"

"Go on! Straight through, just like Shion said!" Mathews commanded.

Tony wasn't too pleased with the plan, but he didn't have much of a say in it. He pulled back the throttle once and slammed it forward to get full speed. "I hope you two know what you're doing!" he said, as they came in close. He changed the flightpath at last second to hit the beast with the nose of the Elsa, and everything around them seemed to stop... It all went silent for a moment, and outside the window was a strange mist..? Fog? No. It was unmaterialized Gnosis matter. See-through skin, with nothing floating through but energy. It was strange, but... the whale noise, for Shion, seemed to change as well.

"They're... crying." she said, as she listened to the new noise. The cry of souls, wailing for peace, forgiveness, and bliss. Her eyes closed again, and she fell to her knees slowly, hanging on to a small bar that cut off people from falling over to where Tony was sitting. She let her head lower slightly, and the last thing she heard was Allen's voice, calling out.

"Cheif?"

Her eyes opened, and she knew she had to be dreaming. Before her eyes were KOS-MOS, chaos, Nephilim and Abel. "Is this..." her cerulean eyes blinked slowly a few times. She looked down at herself, and found that she was naked, her hair was falling over her shoulders in a flowing manner. It had gotten longer since they started their flight to Lost Jerusalem... She just hadn't noticed how long it was getting, until now. She wore it in a single braid down her back loosely most days, or in a high ponytail on others. But now that it was loose around her, it hung to about her elbows. It needed a trim, for sure. She liked it shorter, to her shoulders, usually. Shaking her head, she got the thought out of her mind, and looked back to the four in front of her. "chaos... KOS-MOS..."

"Hello, Shion." chaos said, followed by a quick, "Good morning, Shion." from KOS-MOS. It made her smile to hear those voices again. See those faces again. She had longed for them.

"What... is this?" Shion asked them, looking to Nephilim and Abel, nodding a hello to them as well, Nephilim did the same, and Abel just held her hand, staring at Shion oddly, as he always had. "Is it... a dream?"

"No. It is... part of your subconscious. As free-wandering souls, we have come here to speak with you. Think of it as an encephelon dive, like we did with MOMO all those years ago." chaos explained, and Shion just nodded. "We need to warn you of Lost Jerusalem."

"Warn me of what..? What's there?"

"Shion." KOS-MOS started, "Lost Jerusalem has been overrun with Gnosis. I tried, but I was unable to complete my mission in exterminating the enemy Gnosis. Those who had denied their relocation had been forced to move to save the lives of many people. Now they are there, and they wish to never leave until the planet is annihilated." she explained, and stepped forward, placing a hand on Shion's forehead. "Remember, Shion. You hold something very special within you."

With that said, she turned and went back to chaos' side. Nephilim and Abel nodded once more, and the four all turned to walk away.

Shion started running, but she didn't seem to gain any distance. "No! Please, don't go!" she called out to them, as they all walked away. She quickened her steps, but as they walked slowly away, she couldn't help but shed tears. "KOS-MOS! chaos! Come back! Please!" she reached out, and closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to hold back her tears.

When they opened again, she was back in the elsa. The Gnosis was gone, and they were once again flying through space, toward that planet. Everything seemed fine now. "chaos? KOS-MOS!" she screamed as they opened, and those around here just looked over at her. They all looked pretty conserned. Which was probably why they helped her to her feet and had her head back toward the bedrooms. The robot insisted that men weren't allowed into the room with her, but Allen and Jr. seemed to just push the thought aside and helped her to her bed, before sitting on one across from her.

"What... happened Cheif?" Allen asked, the look in Jr.'s eyes showed that he wanted the same answer.

"I... I'm not sure." she said softly. "I was... taken to this strange world... Everything was swirling with light and colour... chaos... And KOS-MOS... They were there, with Nephilim and Abel." she said softly. She had always had visions of Nephilim, ever since her first encounter with the Zohar. But this time it was different. It wasn't happening in the physical world anymore, and she couldn't risk passing out like that all the time. Sure, it'd happened this way before, as well, but for different reasons. It worried everyone back then, too, and she didn't want to worry anyone anymore about her health. "They warned me about Lost Jerusalem... They said the Gnosis who didn't want to go, are still there, and want nothing more than to destroy it." she said, shaking her head a bit.

"We'll be there soon, Shion... Assuming this planet we're approaching is the place we're looking for. Hammer's pretty convinced, and since he's in charge of navigations, I'm gonna trust him on it. But..." Jr looked to the floor. "If it's really bad, we're gonna need extra help."

"KOS-MOS told me... I have something special inside..?" She shook her head. "I don't know about anything that would be special enough to help us in this case."

"Cheif..." Allen started. "You've always had something special within you. I mean... look at the past. You could've been killed by Gnosis countless times. All this power that surrounds you is insane! I just wish I could do something useful like you have. You've saved the _universe_. If that doesn't show you that KOS-MOS is right then... well I don't know what will!"

Jr. smirked. "Yeah! Allen's right! Shion, you've got more in ya, than you think!" the smirk turned to a cocky grin. "Now... we just have to figure out what it is..."

"Well, we can figure it out later... Cheif, you should get some rest. We'll be there soon, and you look pretty tired."

Shion nodded in reply and yawned a bit, "Alright. Wake me up when we're about to enter the atmosphere." she told them.

They both nodded in agreement and were rushed out of the room once they stood up by the female robot and bunny. They pushed the two out, yelling something about men not being allowed in at all, so they should feel lucky that they were in there at all, let alone for that long of a time... Shion just smiled a bit and giggled before she flopped onto her side and let those brilliant eyes close once more...

_**Oooh ;D They're almost there! Bet'cha just can't wait to see what happens! =D**_

_**All Xenosaga related material, such as past story references, characters' names, personalities and appearances, the title "Xenosaga" itself, and any terms, items and/or relics(such as the Zohar) and anything else that may come up that's related to the games themselves, belong to Tetsuya Takahashi and Monolith Soft. I do not claim to own any of these things =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

As they were approaching the planet, Jr. and Allen didn't have much time to come tell her they were entering the atmosphere... Not before the robot in her room did so, anyways. She was startled from her sleep and she bolted up and out of the room. She shoved past Jr. and Allen who were at her door about to knock, and ran toward the bridge. She came up to the central area and looked out the front window. The planet looked beautiful... It was so... blue. She assumed from that, that it was mostly water(which was correct). And it didn't look like they'd be finding much grass around, since the land peices looked brown and mountainous as they got closer. There was no sign of Gnosis near-by, but she knew that they would be here... If her dream had told the truth, then they would be in for a rough adventure here.

The three that would exit the ship stared in awe, the three that wouldn't looked a little worried. It was a lost planet. They hadn't even been sure if they would find it at all. Most thought that the Land of Origin had been destroyed... But it didn't seem that the rumors were true. Shion nodded. This _was_ Lost Jerusalem. They had found it.

"This is it."

"You know for sure, Cheif?"

"Yes, I'm positive." those cerulean eyes gazed upon the blue planet and they began entrance. They were losing altitude at a good and safe speed, but then it happened... A jerk in the ship's path, and the three standing nearly fell.

"Eeeeeh, TONY!"

"Captain, the controls have gone!"

"What? On this ol' girl? Damn!"

Hammer looked over the panels, and Tony flicked a few buttons and switches, but nothing seemed to come up as wrong on Hammer's screens. Mathews was yelling at the two to fix it, while Allen found himself a seat and strapped himself in for safety. Jr. ran off to make sure that the robots were doing their jobs down below, and Shion... She just stood there, looking out the window as though nothing were wrong. Of course, she caught herself any time she nearly fell, from the rough flight path. It was much more than terbulance...

'_Someone doesn't want us here...'_ she thought, keeping that gaze locked. But who? She wondered. The Gnosis themselves? Were they what was keeping them from landing safely on the land? It was possible, but no one was picking up signals, they couldn't see any... Perhaps they had powers that people hadn't even known of yet..? That was possible, as well... After all the studies, no one had truly figured out the entire truth about the Gnosis. And if they had, they hadn't released the data to everyone. Especially the public. Most still thought they were just monsters; which in a sense was right but... there was much more too them, Shion knew.

"There." she spoke, and pointed. "Land there." she told them, looking to Captain Mathews, and just as he was about to kicked at the back of Hammer's seat, he looked, and lowered his foot slowly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please, I want to start searching there."

He nodded to her, and Tony took them down, landing where Shion had said. "Shouldn't take too long... This planet is pretty small compared to the planets we're use to, like Second Miltia." Hammer stated, looking over the information. Shion went over to see the data as well, and when she looked back out the window, she was forced to grab onto Hammer's seat pretty tightly, as the Elsa was slammed down into the hard, dirt ground.

She pushed herself up to stand straight, and once they stopped, Jr. came back to the bridge, and Allen unbuckled himself from the seat he had chosen. Shion turned to them and a look of worry, yet determination set over her face. "Alright... Shall we go, then?"

The others nodded, and Mathews looked away from them, while Tony and Hammer wished them luck. The captain only said two words, and that was "Don't die." to show he did care... at least a little bit about them.

They made their way out of the Elsa, and her dream came true for the first bit. They stood there... Jr. to her left, and Allen to her right, gazing to the sun as the planet turned slowly allowing it to rise. "I wonder..." she muttered, as Allen wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"We made it, Cheif." Allen stated, and got a simple nod as a reply.

Jr. put his hands behind his head, taking a few steps forward, then looked up at his two friends. "So, what now?"

Shion pondered for a moment, and didn't bother asking Jr. if he sensed the Gnosis at all. She didn't want what happened in her dream to come true. It was horrifying. Without a Hilbert Effect, they couldn't do anything to the Gnosis. She wished more and more that they'd brought MOMO with them, but she knew she belonged with Ziggy and Juli, creating the new system, since the UMN was destroyed. With any luck, they'd have a faster trip home than they had getting there.

"We start looking."

"For what..?"

"Any clues... I... Want to find out everything about this world. And... maybe we'll find..."

"Shion..?"

"No, it's nothing. Come on, there's no time to waste." she said, speeding things along, unlike in her dream, starting to walk. She made sure that Allen and Jr. had their weapons, which they did, and She checked her hand for the activation device of her MWS. It was there, and with such, she felt... that little bit more confident than before.

They walked for a while... Then an odd hissing noise, followed by a gargled laughter almost... Two noises she knew well as smaller Gnosis. But where were they..? No where to be seen... Were they spying on them? She looked around. Even turned completely around. Nothing was around them but a wide expanse with nothingness. Barren lands... A waste land, really... Like a nuclear explosion had taken over the entire planet's surface.

"You alright, Cheif?"

"Yes, I'm fine... Don't you hear that..?"

The three were quiet for a moment, listening as they walked. Shion continued to hear the gargled noises and hisses, even that familiar whale-call in the distance now...

"Not a thing, Shion."

"Sorry Cheif..."

Shion frowned a bit and sighed. "Alright. Well... maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me... she figured that was right. Her imagination had always gotten the better of her(so she thought...), though a lot of the time, her imagination turned out to be the truth. Everything had been figured out thanks to her, though she didn't believe it. It was more chaos, than anyone, she believed. And KOS-MOS. They did everything... not her.

The sounds grew louder in her head, and she stopped. "It's not my imagination." she said, though the two males with her looked at her with expressions that stated they still didn't hear anything. "Gnosis, I hear them." she pressed the switch that expanded her MWS over her arm, and turned in all directions. Her eyes looked around to every area and that's when she saw it... Their doom, coming right at them. "There, see?"

"I don't see anything, Shion."

"Are you sure, you're alright, Cheif?"

"I'm fine! But we won't be soon, the Gnosis... Th-they're coming this way! In the sky, on land!" her tone held truth, but Jr. and Allen still couldnt' see. Her weapon rose and shot off a small fire-ball in the direction of one, and when it exploded on nothing, is when they started to believe. It warped the area around it, as it exploded, which was probably why they believed her, and didn't just say that it ran out of it's distance before exploding. The Gnosis she hit, was large. A bulky one... Indigo and yellow in colour... "They're here. Please."

"Alright-alright! We believe you, but... what do we do? There's nothing we can do to actually hit them." Jr. pointed out. Without a Hilbert Effect, they were pretty much sitting targets, waiting to be crystalized into pillars of salt.

Shion thought a moment, back to her encounter with chaos and the others... KOS-MOS had told her she held something special... Something that she would know when the time was right... Wasn't this time right enough? It didn't appear to be helping any, to think about it. She didn't know anything special that she held within her. But when one came close to her, it became visible to Allen and Jr. And they started shooting it with bullets and energy-arrows. The Gnosis grabbed her, and she shot once with the MWS, on top of the other shots from the boys, doing it mostly out of fear, but it died... Warping the air around it, she fell to the ground, and looked to the MWS, thinking that's what had been what caused it to die. "Miyuki...?" she shook her head. The weapons specialist would've told her about something like that in the weapon, wouldn't she..? Yes. So then what was this..?

"I sense a great number of Gnosis closing in now... But, I still don't see them. I can't tell where they are exactly, just that... they're on their way here.

"They're... all around..."

The three stood back-to-back with eachother, in a small triangle... It seemed when they got closer to them, that they would become visible, so covering all three directions was a good plan it seemed. They managed to take that one down, so maybe the others would go just as easily...

_**Huzzah. They've made it to Lost Jerusalem. =) Fun-times are fun. XD Gnosis-galore. Thank you, chaos and Nephilim!**_

_**All Xenosaga related material, such as past story references, characters' names, personalities and appearances, the title "Xenosaga" itself, and any terms, items and/or relics(such as the Zohar) and anything else that may come up that's related to the games themselves, belong to Tetsuya Takahashi and Monolith Soft. I do not claim to own any of these things =)**_


End file.
